


by my side

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: May deals with insomnia and worries over Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

Ben stops her tossing with a simple grunt. The covers slip off her with a tug and she sighs, curling her legs to her chest as fingers gingerly brush her back. Ben chuckles, rumbling and warm as he tosses a small portion back over her feet.

"I guess no amount of time together fixes that, huh?"

"Do you think Peter is okay? I keep receiving reports from teachers of him eating lunch alone and seeming to prefer playing alone."

A child sized space keeps her from seeing his face, but his gnarled hand knows the path to hers. 

"Should I move to the couch?”

“You know I never sleep as well without you.”


End file.
